cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaharZamet/Call of Duty: Ghosts - The Good, The Bad
So basically this is just my opinion on Ghosts. Share yours in the comments below. The Good (Stuff that improved the game) Marksman Rifles Marksman Rifles are amazing. I like them so much better than Sniper Rifles because they're better. Although they don't do as much damage or have as much range as Sniper Rifles, they have more bullets, you don't have to hold down the stick to steady the scope, and they shoot faster. *Well, I thought it was better, till I found out the sniper rifles had been improved. Field Orders Improved K9s The K9 model, and abilities, are much more improved than the K9 enemies from Modern Warfare 3 and the K9 killerstreak from Black Ops 2. Riley was awesome in the campaign, and the Guard Dog killstreak is very awesome. Improved Sniper Rifles Sniper rifles have been improved so that, basically, if you shoot somebody above the waist, they'll die from one shot. In the previous games, in order to kill somebody with a sniper rifle, you had to shoot them once in the head or twice anywhere else. Extinction In my opinion, Extinction isn't quite as good as Survival, but it definitely is better than Zombies. Unlike Zombies and Survival, you can customize your loadout in Extinction and you can actually complete the maps too, rather than just seeing how long you can survive and then dying. And the awesome part is that, unlike Zombies, if your teammates don't revive you before you bleed out, your dog tags appear where you died and you spectate until your teammates revive you (by holding X next to your dog tags), and when you're revived you'll still have all your stuff. It's definitely a fun gamemode. The Indifferent (Stuff that didn't change the game too much) K.E.M Strike The K.E.M Strike is the same as the M.O.A.B from Modern Warfare 3, except that it also changes the landspace of the map. The Okay (Stuff that wasn't good, but wasn't bad) The Bad (Stuff that made the game worse) Sharks from Into the Deep Personally, I HATED the sharks from the campaign mission Into the Deep. If you got too close to the sharks or shot them, they immediately swam at you and killed you with one bite. There was nothing you could do to stop it. And at one part, you HAVE to swim past 3 sharks, and you have to plan it carefully or you'll get torn apart. Juggernaut Maniac The Maniac killstreak is too overpowered, yet gives you little weapons. The Maniac can take numerous amounts of damage before going down. Not only that, but unlike other Juggernaut suits, you stay at the same running speed while in the Maniac suit, and can still sprint. The Maniac has 1 Throwing Knife and a Combat Knife, each killing with only 1 hit. My Loadouts For those of you who want to know, these are my loadouts. Multiplayer/Squad Loadout Commander (Main Loadout) Primary Weapon: Ripper *Camoflauge: Ice *Attachments: Muzzle Brake, Extended Mags Secondary Weapon: L115 *Attachments: Variable Zoom Lens Lethal: I.E.D Tactical: Thermobaric Perks: Recon, Scavenger, Fully Loaded, Overkill Killstreak Package: Assault *Killstreaks: Guard Dog (5), Trinity Rocket (7), Vulture (9) Extinction Loadout Extinction Class: Engineer Pistol: MP-443 Grach Ammunition: Ammo Team Support: Team Explosives Strike Package: Vulture Equalizer: Death Machine Category:Blog posts